dragons of the lost universe
by Rastlin84
Summary: happens after Raistlins test in the high tower. the twins (Raistlin and Caramon) team up with strum and his cousin sephiroth( from ff7)r&r please!


This is my 1st story. So be nice in the reviews.  
  
  
  
Dragons of the lost universe.  
  
Chapter 1: Raistlin and Caramon return home.  
  
  
  
" You know Caramon I wonder how you ever got in your head I almost died in that tower. I am the most powerful mage in the…." Raistlin said before being interrupted by Caramon.  
  
"You nearly died Raist! ", Caramon said as they walk down the road," The things you do!"  
  
"Shut…"  
  
"Just for more power!"Caramon said smiling has he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
'Well at least I don't have to wear that hot armor in this heat, and not to mention I don't have to worry about carrying a big sword around, all I have to do is use my head", Raistlin said with pride.  
  
"Magic only leads too evil my brother"  
  
" Its only the mind of a person that makes them evil."  
  
The 2 twin brothers walked down the road and talked of the Black mages test, which consist of powerful mages challenging other mages with magic. You survive you pass the test; this went on ever since they left the high tower of sorcery. But in Raistlin's mind he was thinking of something no one would expect. It was on his future as the most powerful mage ever known. Now that is all he cared about. Unlike Caramon, Raistlin never loved any thing or anyone besides magic and power and in a way his brother. A journey was not right with out his brother. For Caramon was his only protection when he is too tired to cast spells.  
  
Now they arrive in the hometown of the brothers. And to the Inn where they were suppose to meet the friends they left 5 yrs. ago.  
  
Sitting in the Inn is Strum, and his cousin Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth was a knight from far away, he had long silver hair, and eyes so blue they look white,  
  
"Hey Strum, who is this?" said Caramon.  
  
"It's a knight of takisis!" said Raistlin with a hiss in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm not a knight of this world," said Sephiroth. " You must be Raistlin and Caramon".  
  
"Yes we are. But who are you?" asked Caramon.  
  
"This is my cousin Sephiroth, he just arrived here somehow after along trip on his dragon Bahamut. Said Sturm  
  
Meanwhile as they talked and discussed their adventures a man yelled." That kinder stole my crystal staff!"  
  
"That must be Tasslehoff!"  
  
"They must be with him. Stop those thieves!" the mad man said.  
  
  
  
"Tass, why do you always end up messing up things?"  
  
"Sorry Strum, it just ended up in my hand I don't know how!"  
  
"Quiet and run!"  
  
With The whole town now on them. They run into the forest.  
  
"Did we lose them?" asked Raistlin hardly able to catch his breath.  
  
"I hope so! I hate when everywhere I go trouble follows. I don't ever do anything wrong, people just end up yelling at me." Said Tasslehoff kind of joyfully.  
  
"Let me guess, he is the annoying one, I thought it would be " said Sephiroth.  
  
They studied the staff and seen it had the lost language of Jenova.  
  
" I know that language, its from my planet." Said Sephiroth, " it says 'know who you are, and know your destiny."  
  
" We must find out if this staff is evil, Raistlin could you do it?" said Caramon.  
  
" Hand me it… noto sombaia tobum londina…"  
  
The staff then glowed with white light.  
  
"It is good," said Raistlin.  
  
"Well we can't go to Palanthas due to the minotaurs and the unicorns going to war." Said Raistlin.  
  
"Tass suppose you can go and find out were we may talk to the general of the unicorn army. And we can go and talk to the great platinum dragon. He may know something about this staff." Said Caramon.  
  
"Yeah I can try. This should be fun. Flint and me used to talk to the unicorn general all the time. He must have been tired, he always yelled at me. He…"  
  
"Okay, Okay! I get it." Said Raistlin.  
  
"Well let's go, bye Tass." Said Sturm.  
  
"Bye my friend!" said Raistlin in exaggeration  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Caramon remembers. 


End file.
